Yuugata no Sujin
by Nayath Mesdi
Summary: Cuarta generación de dragones, reino de Kouka. El nieto del rey Hiryuu ha abdicado en su hijo mayor, las tribus que formarán la nación de Kai empiezan a organizarse y hay rumores de una profecía. ¿Existe de verdad el templo en que los dioses hablan con los mortales?
1. Seiryuu

El extraño llegó al pueblo poco antes del mediodía y no tardó en mezclarse con el resto del gentío que abarrotaba el mercado. Vestía ropas gastadas por el camino y cubiertas de polvo, pero desde la distancia se podía notar que no eran las prendas de un mendigo. El extraño era un viajero, uno de tantos, y así habría sido si Sujin no se hubiera fijado en él.

El primer grupo de niños atravesó el mercado como una exhalación, cinco o seis muchachos que corrían con el corazón en un puño y miraban atrás continuamente.

-Si vamos a la casa del panadero no nos encontrarán. –Dijo uno de ellos, deteniéndose tras un puesto de frutas y asomándose con cautela al camino principal. Varios adultos los miraban con reprobación, pero no les hicieron caso. El que parecía ser el líder de la banda sacudió la cabeza.

-Allí ya nos escondimos ayer. Hay que buscar algo más original. ¿Vamos al lago? En los árboles quizás no nos busquen, y está al lado del pueblo.

Hubo un murmullo entre los niños y finalmente uno tomó la palabra.

-Ye Sik, te seguimos.

Y la banda partió a la aventura, en busca de un refugio que les permitiera esconderse de sus perseguidores. Cada día cambiaban los grupos, y a Ye Sik le gustaba más perseguir que esconderse, pero no pensaba defraudar a sus pequeños secuaces. Enfrentarse a Sujin era un todo un reto y pensaba dar lo mejor de sí.

El resto de niños esperó en la cueva a que un muchacho pecoso acabara de contar hasta cien, quejándose de que siempre le tocaba a él. Sujin, sentada sobre la piedra, lo hizo callar con un gesto.

-Los demás no saben y a mí me aburre contar. –Le dijo, empuñando su espada de juguete con toda la dignidad que podía reunir una niña de ocho años con el pelo azul y los ojos vendados. Le había costado muchas tardes ganarse el respeto de su pequeña banda y las trenzas no ayudaban, pero se negaba a cortarse el pelo y ya había demostrado que podía medirse con cualquiera que se le acercara. ¡Nadie le iba a decir cómo tenía que peinarse!

Cuando el niño pecoso acabó de contar, Sujin se puso en pie y miró a sus "soldados".

-¡Hoy es nuestro día! –Empezó, intentando que su voz sonara dura y valiente. -¡Hoy vamos a derrotar a las tropas del General Ye Sik y hacernos con el territorio que nos pertenece por derecho! ¡Hoy cenaremos como valientes! –Gritó, alzando la espada sobre su cabeza y oyendo a sus muchachos corear sus palabras. Ni Ye Sik era un general ni el pueblo era de su grupo, pero a los chicos les gustaban esos discursos y a ella le gustaba darlos. Cada día cambiaba sus palabras.

Y si la tromba guiada por Ye Sik había causado revuelo en el pueblo, Sujin se ocupó de que los viesen llegar claramente. Atravesaron el pueblo como una tormenta, corriendo tras una niña con dos trenzas azules y ojos dorados que se movía con todo el aplomo que le permitía su tamaño. Corrían gritando, coreando el nombre de su capitana y revolviendo todos los posibles escondrijos para encontrar a sus rivales. Sujin daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, orgullosa de su posición de poder, y en un día normal no se habría detenido ante nada.

Pero esa mañana, cuando vio al extranjero, supo de algún modo que tenía que pararse. Él también lo sabía, porque se arrodilló y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de acariciarle la cabeza. Los muchachos se quedaron anonadados, especialmente cuando Sujin se dejó. La expresión de ultraje que se reflejó en su rostro habría hecho retroceder a muchos hombres, pero el extranjero se limitó a seguir sonriendo y a tenderle la mano. Ella, de morros, lo miró fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó, señalando su melena rubia y clavando en él unos ojos dorados que distaban aún de ser peligrosos. El viajero soltó una risa amable.

-Zeno es solo un sacerdote viajero. ¿Estás siguiendo a otros niños?

Sujin asintió. –Pero no me digas donde están, que no tiene gracia.

El extranjero no perdió su sonrisa bonachona. –Pues Zeno te desea buena suerte.

Y con eso, siguió su camino. No era habitual que los dragones fuesen mujeres, pero algo le decía que Seiryuu no había perdido su fuego.


	2. 10 años después

**¿Ha pasado un tiempo? Quizás, quizás no. Pero va siendo hora de presentar a los actores principales.**

* * *

Min Tae ató su caballo junto al resto de monturas y saludó al soldado de guardia con un gesto antes de adentrarse en el campamento. Llevaba botas blandas de piel y había aprendido a moverse en silencio incluso por la espesura. Pero nada, ni siquiera eso, podía esconderlo de su mentor.

Son Il era un caballero joven pero a ojos de su pupilo tenía la mentalidad de un anciano y, como todos los días, lo esperaba sentado en su tienda ante dos tazas de té. No importaba la hora a la que Min Tae llegara: Son Il estaría despierto, aunque lo viera acostarse antes de escabullirse.

-¿Otra dama buscaba tu compañía, muchacho? –Le preguntó, y Min Tae alzó las cejas. Incluso hablaba como un viejo.

-Si les dejaras, también buscarían la tuya. Si no estuviésemos aquí, no tendrían nada de qué hablar. -Bromeó. -Ahora pueden presumir de que dos de los dragones de Kouka han cruzado su pueblo.

Son Il esbozó lo que podía tomarse como una sonrisa ladeada. –Y han tenido el honor de agasajar a uno en su casa. ¿Te han propuesto alguna esposa?

-Bueno, no... no me han propuesto una esposa. –Min Tae bajó la mirada, un leve rubor en sus mejillas. –Me han propuesto dos.

El caballero de pelo blanco tuvo que controlar su risa para no despertar al campamento entero, pero dio la conversación zanjada con un gesto antes de acabarse el té y levantarse. Min Tae lo imitó de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro?

Son Il se mesó la barba antes de responder. –Sé que tú preferirías estar en la frontera, defendiendo nuestro reino de los continuos ataques de las tribus bárbaras, y que llevamos casi un año siguiendo pistas falsas.

Min Tae asintió.

-Quiero que ahora no me hagas ninguna pregunta, solo ponte otra vez las botas y sígueme.

-Pero...

Son Il sonrió. –Nada de preguntas.

Partieron con los dos mejores caballos poco antes del amanecer y Min Tae habría podido jurar que su maestro parecía al fin el hombre joven que era en realidad. Hacía años que no lo veía cabalgar encorvado sobre el cuello de su montura, la garra blanca guiando las riendas con la pericia de un jinete experto y la melena leonina al viento como una bandera. Min Tae, eufórico, se abandonó a la carrera y espoleó a su montura para seguirle el ritmo a Son Il: habría podido correr más rápido sin el caballo, pero eso no habría sido divertido.

Cuando alcanzaron la cima de la colina, el dragón verde supo que al fin habían llegado a su destino. 

* * *

Su voz restalló sobre el quedo cabalgar de sus cinco jinetes.

-¡Vamos! Quiero llegar antes del amanecer. -Les dijo, y no tuvo que gritar para que la oyeran perfectamente. Hablaba como su padre y sabía hacerse escuchar. Ninguno de sus hombres osaría desobedecer una orden directa.

-¿Tomamos la ruta del pueblo?

Ella negó con un gesto. -La del paso. Está abierto.

En menos de media hora estarían en casa. Ya podía ver la atalaya del vigilante y rápidamente encendió una tea, pasándola al jinete más cercano y haciéndola rodar entre sus compañeros. Una vez terminó, la ladeó dos veces antes de apagarla y emprender el ascenso por el paso: el mensaje ya había sido entregado y en unos minutos estaría listo el banquete. Llevaban oro, joyas y telas caras, y no habían perdido a ningún compañero: esa noche cenarían a la luz de las hogueras, contarían sus hazañas y se repartirían el vino que habían podido sonsacarle a un noble. No pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio encenderse las antorchas del puesto de guardia.

-Hemos vuelto, muchachos. -Anunció, franqueando las puertas de madera oscura y quitándose la venda blanca de los ojos. Allí, ante la multitud que se congregó a su alrededor, no hacían falta los secretos.

Un vistazo fugaz le reveló que habían colocado una falsa calavera de dragón sobre el arco labrado que llevaba a la sala del trono. El viejo tenía un humor peculiar, eso sin duda, y antes de cruzar el umbral ella se permitió quitarse un brazalete y ponerlo en uno de los colmillos. Desde el interior le llegó una risa grave y Sujin se inclinó en una reverencia falsamente cortés, quitándose la capa de viaje con un gesto teatral.

-Hoy no huelo a pavo asado. ¿Acaso la corte de los bandidos ya no agasaja a sus invitados?

El hombre sobre el trono se puso en pie y la sala quedó en silencio. Solo Sujin tendría el arrojo de hablarse así al líder.

-¿Llevas diez minutos en casa y ya andas exigiendo? -Atronó él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando una ceja.

El mundo sabía que Ka Yi Deok seguía siendo un gran guerrero, incluso habiendo cumplido los cuarenta, pero ella no se dejó amedrentar por su rostro curtido, sus cicatrices ni por su presencia autoritaria. Un gesto de la joven hacia uno de sus hombres bastó para que trajeran uno de los dos arcones, también robados, que ahora rebosaban de alhajas y telas finas.

-Traigo botín suficiente para costearnos un palacio y mis ocho hombres están vivos. ¿No es esa razón suficiente?

Yi Deok se rascó la perilla, una sonrisa asomando bajo su oscuro bigote.

-¿Heridas?

-Dos flechazos. Cómo debe ser, el mío es el peor. Ya no sangra y no hay infección. -Se apresuró a añadir, y el líder asintió.

-Le echaré yo un vistazo después. -Sentenció, antes de suavizar su tono. -Y me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Sujin asintió, abrazando a su padre con cuidado de no forzar el brazo herido. Ni siquiera los ladrones más veteranos osarían interrumpir a Yi Deok, cierto. Pero ella era su hija y tenía privilegios.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí. -Susurró, antes de dar un paso atrás y hacer una segunda reverencia, esta tampoco en serio. -¿Está aquí Yi Seo?

Yi Deok asintió, la sonrisa de nuevo asomándose tras su bigote. -Tu hermana está...

-¡Tu hermana te estaba buscando un buen vestido!

Y Yi Seo apareció, apartando a la multitud con la ayuda de sus doncellas. Llevaba un vestido caro, un peinado elaborado y la misma sonrisa falsamente burlona que Sujin solía imitar. También se alegraba de verla, no dudó en abrazarla y, mientras se dejaba llevaba a sus aposentos a asearse para el banquete, Sujin se preguntó cuantas dagas llevaría ocultas.

Oh, sí, Yi Seo era una auténtica dama que algún día elegiría un buen marido, puesto que dote iba a tener todo el que quisiera. También era astuta, su mayor confidente y la única persona que había vencido a Sujin en combate en varios años.

-Me lo vas a contar todo. -Le susurró, y la dragona azul asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Spoilers incluidos?

-Spoilers incluidos.

Fue entonces cuando Sujin sintió la amenaza, la extraña sensación que no pudo localizar. Y aunque se fue tan pronto vino, no pudo quitarse de encima el presentimiento de que algo, o alguien, se acercaba.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir, sus ojos no llegaban hacia el origen de esa sensación misteriosa y eso la inquietaba. Tendría que partir a caballo tan pronto amaneciera.


End file.
